


What you didn't know

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Depression, Feelings, M/M, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and the team are dealing with the aftermath of Eddie's death. The other cope in their own ways, but Barry has a hard time keeping it together. He ends up on the edge of a bridge. Will he jump, or will someone save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short, but I promise there is more to come.

            Eddie had shot himself, right in front of him; Barry felt his last breath leave his body. He knew Iris was torn up over his death, having held him the entire time, but Barry had seen it happen and couldn’t prevent it. He had been the one kneeling beside him when he watched the last shred of consciousness leave his body. They were all at a loss when his body was rolled away on a gurney, and even more so when his body went missing from the morgue the following day.

            Barry had sat in front of the security camera screen for days, rewinding the footage to try and figure out who would want to kill his friend, and his best friend’s boyfriend’s body. He started to grow weary when he realized that the footage wasn’t tampered with. No one had entered the morgue since 10:30 when they rolled him in, and no one else had entered until they reported him missing.

Joe had gone ballistic, his family had be upturned in mourning, his daughter lost her boyfriend, his foster-son lost a friend and he lost his partner. He had taking over for Barry, rewatching the footage to see who was stupid enough to mess with the body of his partner.

Two months had gone by and eventually the team had gotten over their friends death. Cisco and Caitlyn had gotten over the loss of the detective, taking over the postion of their late boss, who Eddie died to prevent from doing anymore harm. Joe had refused to get another partner, working alone from then on. Iris had moved to Starling City, taking a job with Oliver Queen as his head of media, moving away from the city that caused her so much pain. Barry had continued to work as the Flash, but was having a hard time mourning his friend’s death. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he had been starting to develop a crush on his friend, ignoring it since he was dating his best friend. He wasn’t going to try to break them up, nor was he going to make his friendships awkward.

After three months Barry couldn’t handle it anymore. He broke down one night, running to the top of the Central City Bridge, crying the whole way there. He stood at the end of the bridge, wondering how hard he’d have to hit that would prevent his super healing from working. As he was doing the math he felt a cold chill down his spine, turning around. He gasped, and almost fell out of shock. There not ten feet away from him was Eddie, looking alive and well like he had just months ago.

“Hey there Bear.”


	2. The feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts to explain what happened to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So When I went to post this work. The first time I tried it failed. SO i re posted it an attached this chapter. Now I realize that the first time was NOT a fail and that this poor lonely chapter was all by itself in the inter webs. So heres the companion chapter

“Eddie?” Barry took a step forward, not believing his eyes. “How?”

            “I’m not sure, to be honest.” Eddie laughed. “I woke up shortly after the nurses left me in the morgue, wound healed up. I panicked at first trying to figure out how I was alive. I kept thinking about how I watched you and Iris as you watched me die. I felt horrible, knowing I caused all of that pain, but I couldn’t bring myself to revel that I was still alive, in fear that it was a bad dream, or worse, temporary. I started to think about my dads old island that we used to go to when I was younger, and suddenly I was there.”

            “You, were there? Like you teleported?”

            “Yeah, you could say that. I spent some time figure out what had happened to me, teleporting to libraries to do some research. Even tried to kill myself again, as you can tell, it failed.”

            “But, how?” Barry sputtered.

            “I asked the same thing. My skin wont break anymore Bear. I tried taking a blood sample and bent the needle. I snapped a tree in half with my bare hands, and obviously can teleport, but the one thing I could never figure out were my feelings.” He said, eyes downcast. “After I woke back up I could feel the sadness inside of me, I just assumed it was from having to keep away from the people I cared about, but as time went on I realized it was a specific persons feelings inside of me, Bear, your feelings. I cried with you every night, I felt how alone you were, even in a room full of people. I felt how hurt you were when Iris left, and how other feelings were making it hard to move on. But what stopped me was your feeling of despair, of giving up, I knew you were going to do something stupid, and I couldn’t live with knowing that I could have stopped you, so here I am.” He said, holding his arms out. “Hit me, throw me over the edge, because I can tell your mad at me, I can feel it. But Barry please don’t give up.” He begged taking a step towards the speedster. Barry made up for the empty space, getting up in his face in a second, towering over him. Eddie thought he was about to get hit when Barry lifted his hand, but instead of slapping or punching him, he grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug, sobbing on his shoulder. Eddie was surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight.

            “I thought I lost you.” Barry cried into his shoulder, body vibrating as he sobbed.

            “Shh, Bear, I’m here now, and I won’t leave you again. I promise.” Eddie pulled his face up to look him in the eye, making sure his promise stuck. He whipped away at the tears of Barry’s cheek when a hand was suddenly around his wrist. Barry lent into his touch, closing his eyes to take a breath before looking back up at him with those big brown eyes. Eddie stopped breathing for a second, as Barry crept closer, so slow he could barely see it. His mouth fell open when their lips touched, months of no human contact rushing back to greet him. He grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss, not wanting to let this boy go. When they finally broke apart for air, Barry was panting. He just smiled and laid his head on the boy’s forehead. “How about we get you some sleep, and talk more in the morning, huh?” Eddie smiled when he saw the quick nod of his head. Barry wrapped his arms tighter around him, but before he could start running, they were in Eddie’s room on the island. Barry looked around, shocked by the sudden transportation, but his eyes drooped back down when he saw the king bed in the middle of the room. Eddie laughed as he pulled the boy down in his arms, suddenly in his underwear as Barry darted across the room and back into his arm, just as unclothed. He lay back on the bed as Barry curled up beside him, arms wrapped tight as he started to softly snooze on his chest. Eddie fell asleep with a smile for the first time in months as he lazily ran a hand through the boy’s brown hair.


	3. The morning after/Hey Joe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up alone, tears threatening to fall when Eddie walks back into the room. The two talk about why Eddie didn't return.
> 
> Eddie decided to go visit Joe with Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we earn the E rating. Probably could be turned down to an M but for now it'll stay where its at.

Barry woke up, face first into his pillow. He groaned as he rolled over, hands rubbing into his sore eyes, impressed that he slept for the first time in months since….

            Oh, god. The world came rushing back to him. Eddie’s body, covered in blood, he report that his body was missing, the countless hours trying to figure out who took him, the sleepless nights spent crying. Barry started to curl up, tears threatening to spill, again.

            “Bear, you awake? I made pancakes.” Eddie, said from the hallway, stopping when he saw Barry staring at him in disbelief, eyes red once again. “Bar-“ He started to say when Barry darted, suddenly wrapped around him.

            “I thought it was a dream.” Barry cried into his shoulder.

            “Bear, I’m here now. “I’m not leaving you again, I promise.” Eddie kissed his forehead, hugging him tight. “Why don’t we go downstairs and eat, and then we’ll relax some?” He said, teleporting them to the kitchen, stepping away to pull out a chair for Barry. He started to pile pancakes onto a plate, smiling when Barry started to dig in, devouring six in no time. “I only made eight, do you want some more?” Eddie laughed as the speedster looked up with his fork still in his mouth, joy evident at the thought of more food. Eddie just turned around, chuckling as he started another batch of pancakes.

            The two stayed like that in comfortable silence. Eddie working on another stack of cakes while Barry made toast while he waited. Once the food was done and they had both sat down at the table, Eddie just smiled as he watched Barry.

            “What?” He said through a mouth full.

            “Nothing, it’s just funny to watch you devour twenty something pancakes in the span of a few minutes.” Eddie chuckled to himself. “Its nice to interact with someone else, it’s been a long three month here by myself.” Eddie said, regret in his voice.

            “Why didn’t you come back?” Barry suddenly asked.

            “I-I don’t really know.” Eddie stared at the table. “When I first woke up, I didn’t know what happened, I was to scared I’d try and find you and walk right through you, not being able to talk or whatever else ghost’s can and can’t do. Once I got to the island I didn’t know what to think anymore. I spent the time getting the beach house back together during the day. Once I started to pick up on your emotions, I tried to figure out my powers.” Eddie laughed. “I wish you were here to see me try to teleport for the first time. I looked like an idiot trying to concentrate on one area for a good ten minutes. I went to give up, thinking about how comfy the bed was, and suddenly I was there. It’s still a bit odd to control, but as long as I have some mental image, I can go just about anywhere. I found the strength by accident one day. I was throwing rocks at some trees, bored, thinking about what would happen if I went back when I felt a wave of your emotions. What ever it was you were upset and pissed off about something, and I couldn’t help it. I through a rock so hard it went through the tree.”

            “That doesn’t explain why you stayed away.” Barry was starting to get upset. While he and the others were mourning their friend, he was here on a private island, throwing rocks.

            “I know, Bear. I thought about it, but what was I going to do? Walk into the station saying, Hey guys I’m alive again, surprise! How was I supposed to walk back into your lives after being ripped from them so quickly?” He said. “I was scared.”

            “Of what? That we wouldn’t want you back? God Eddie, I can’t speak for the others, but I would have killed to have you back.”

            “Even if it meant Eobard could come back?” Eddie interrupted. Barry stopped for a second, totally still. It took a moment before he looked Eddie in the eye again.

            “Eddie, if Eobard comes back, I’ll deal with him, what matters is that I have you back.” Barry was suddenly next to him, hands wrapped around his arms. Eddie grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. Barry gave into the hug, wiggling closer to the blond. “I love you,” He whispered against his neck. He didn’t mean for him to hear, fear rising when he felt Eddie still for a second. His heart started pounding when Eddie pulled back, racing faster when his lips found his.

            “I love you too, Barry.” He smiled against his lips, kissing him again. Barry felt the room change, but didn’t pay much attention to anything except the body in front of him, the lips that were massaging his, and the tongue that was swiping against his lips, asking for entrance. Barry groaned when suddenly he was thrown back onto the bed, Eddie crawling over him. Barry’s back arched when he felt Eddie bite at his neck, tongue soothing the abused skin.

            “Eddie!” He moaned, clawing at the blonds back. Eddie just smirked, taking his shirt off before running his hands up Barry’s chest, scratching at a nipple, earning him another moan. Barry tried to use his speed, gain some momentum to flip them over, but Eddie held his ground, using his strength to keep him pinned under him. Barry gave him a devilish grin, vibrating right out of his arms, shifting through the bed; enough to speed back on the bed, behind the blond. “Never thought what it’d be like to sleep with another meta, this should be fun.” He laughed, instantly stripping the blond.

            “Cheater.” Eddie laughed as he was finally spun onto his back. He grabbed the brunet by the hips, flicking the snap open before tugging them off his hips. Barry, sped them off, settling over his hips, sinking down onto Eddie’s cock. “Not fair.” Eddie groaned. “I wanted to open you up.” He threw his head back as the speedster started to vibrate around him, using his speed to ride him at a steady pace. Eddie grabbed him by the back of the neck, Teleporting him against a wall, bringing his legs up before thrusting up into him. “Two can play at this game.” He smirked as Barry started to whimper, still vibrating. Eddie bit down at his pulse point, licking at the throbbing vein, causing Barry to spasm as his orgasm ripped through him. Eddie gasped as Barry tightened around him, pulling him over the edge, having just enough brain cells left firing to teleport back to the bed as they both collapsed. The two laid their, breath slowly returning to normal. Barry was the first to move, nuzzling into Eddie’s neck.

            “I’ve wanted that for a long time.” He admitted, kissing the sweat damp skin.

            “I know, Bear.” Eddie kissed him. “I started to crush on you right before I found out you were the Flash. Hell that’s why I did what I did. I wanted to protect you, Barry.” He said, memories settling over his eyes like a fog. Barry just snuggled up, not wanting to think about the time he spent mourning his death.

            “I should probably call Joe, let him know I’m okay.” Barry said, suddenly, trying to get away form the bad thoughts.

            “Why don’t we go pay him a visit?” Eddie asked, shocking Barry.

            “I thought you didn’t want to go back?”

            “I never said that Barry, I said I didn’t know how to. Just like I said I’m not leaving you again. I know you won’t want to leave the city till you can clear your dads name at least, and I’m not going to send you back alone.” Eddie smiled, holding him tight. “Not sure how I’m going to face Iris, especially after this, but I’ll cross that bridge when I have to.” He said, suddenly embarrassed and a little regret in his voice, noticing Barry’s stare. “What?

            “Iris moved to Starling. She couldn’t handle the memories of Central. Last I heard she was seeing some guy that Oliver knew.” Barry said. “I don’t think she’d be able to come back even after she finds out, it’ll still be hard to face the memory.”

            “I guess that makes since, it has been over three months.” Eddie smiled, a shamed.

            “Hey, it’ll be okay. No matter what I’m by your side. I won’t leave you either Eddie.”

            “I love you, Bear.”

            “Love you too Eddie. Now lets go visit your old partner.” He smiled reaching out for Eddie’s hand.

            “First we need a shower.” Eddie laughed, teleporting them to the shower, turning on the warm spray.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            A shower, some heated kisses, and another shower later, the boys were finally dressed and ready to go. Eddie couldn’t help being nervous about revealing his presence, but Barry held his hand, squeezing it every time he sensed Eddie tense up.

            Barry grabbed him around the waist, running them back to the city, stopping inside Barry’s room at Joe’s house. Barry left him there, giving him a kiss to the cheek before walking down the stairs to find Joe.

            “Hey Barry, you feeling up to watching the game at one?” Joe asked, hopeful of his foster-sons mood.

            “Actually Joe, I need to talk to you about something.” He said, noticing Joe’s sudden concern. “Don’t worry, I’m not in any danger, and yes my mood has uplifted.”

            “What is it son?” Joe asked, concern still in his voice.

            “I uh, well I don’t know how to tell you this, Joe, but, um-“ Barry started.

            “Hey Joe.” Eddie said from the stairs. Joe jumped up, grabbing his gun, aiming it at his chest. “Whoa there partner.” Eddie smiled, covering his nerves.

            “Eddie?”


	4. It was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry starts trying to bring Eddie back into their lives by taking him to Joe, then a quick trip to Starr labs shines some light on to why Eddie developed his powers.

“How?” Joe said shocked.

            “It’s a long story Joe, why don’t we all sit down?” Barry said, pushing the muzzle of the gun that was still pointed at Eddie towards the ground. Joe flopped back into the couch, eyes still boring into Eddie as he walked towards the love seat. He watched the way he wrung at his hand nervously, and how Barry went to him, sitting next to him, almost to comfort him.

            Joe listened to the blond explain the past few months. How he was scared to come back, not sure how to explain his death to the others. How he was afraid of Eobard coming back, and how he wanted to protect those that he cared about.

            “So you’re telling me you’ve been hiding out on some island for the past three months after you some how woke up after being pronounced dead, no wound with the ability to teleport, super strength and unbreakable skin?” Joe asked. “And I’m supposed to believe this?” Eddie’s face dropped as he said those words, knowing that his partner would be skeptical, but it still hurt.

            “Joe, come on. After all you’ve seen, are you seriously having a hard time believing this? I can freaking run to Tokyo and back in five seconds!” Barry said.

            “Bear, its fine, I didn’t think he’d take it well anyways.” The blond got up, moving towards the door, turning to look back at him before teleporting away, leaving Joe shocked.

            “Damnit.” Barry said, stomping his foot into the ground before taking a sip of a suddenly appearing beer. Suddenly Eddie was back, holding a solid steel pipe, handing it to Joe.

            “Is this not solid and unbendable?” He asked, letting the other man look at it, smirking when he nodded up at him. “How about now?” He asked, bending it in half, letting it drop as he disappeared again, only to return with a knife. “You remember giving me this knife set for Christmas? You know how sharp they are.” He said, dragging it across his wrist, not leaving a scratch.

            “Eddie!” Barry yelped, rushing over, grabbing the knife from the man’s hands. “Can we not do that, please?” He begged with his eyes, Joe taking notice again.

            “Eddie, can I have a moment alone with Barry?” Joe said, shocking both boys. Eddie finally nodded leaving the two alone. Barry stared at him, not sure what to expect. Joe just shook his head, letting out a sigh. “You know how pissed I was when Iris told me they were dating. Sure I knew already, but she was my baby girl, and he was my partner, I didn’t want him breaking her heart, or worse, getting hurt in the line of duty and leaving her all alone.” Joe said staring the brunet down. “Three months ago that very thing happened. Iris was broken, you should have seen her, Barry, but she didn’t show it around you, she kept her head up, tried to help you through your personal mourning.” He said standing up, moving to the kitchen. “She knew, you know, about your feelings for him.” He laughed, opening the fridge. “The girl was always good at picking up on your crushes, all except the one you had on her.” He smiled taking a sip from his beer before turning back to Barry.

            “Do you know what she told me before she left?” He asked him. “She said she wished that you would have fallen for him before the accident. That then maybe you would have been happy for a bit, and could have found a way to prevent it all from happening.” He looked Barry in the eye then, scaring the boy a bit. “She put her feelings aside, for you boy, and then she left, begging me to continue to watch out for you, not willing to leave until she knew you would still have someone.” He stopped to take a breath. “Barry, I’m not blind, since we started talking today I’ve noticed the way you looked at him, the way you moved to protect him. I know you’re old enough now son, but I still can’t say I like it. We don’t even know how he survived, or if it’s really him Barry.”

            “Joe, stop, please.” Barry finally said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know, okay? All of those thoughts have already crossed my mind, at least twice. That’s why I want to get him to Star labs, let Caitlyn do some test, but until then, I’m going to enjoy having Eddie back.” He said, standing his ground, as Joe sighed again.

            “You do seem to be happier then you’ve been.” He said, moving back to the couch. “I’ll be civil for now, until we know for sure, but Barry, promise me you’ll be careful?” He said, switching on the TV.

            “I will Joe.” He said, smiling when he saw Eddie peer around the top of the steps.

            “Oh for the love of-. Eddie just come back down already. For a detective you sure suck at stealth.” Joe breathed out jumping as Eddie suddenly appeared behind Barry, arms wrapping around him.

            “Hey now, I was a good detective. I just wasn’t blessed with super hearing.” He blushed, pulling Barry down on the couch.

            “mmhm” Joe hummed, taking another sip from his beer. Eyes focusing back on the starting game.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Barry and Eddie left Joe’s shortly after the game ended, wanting to get to the lab before Cisco and Caitlyn went home. Joe just grunted as they left, still baffled by the sudden teleportation thing.

            The two scared the shit out of poor Cisco, suddenly appearing right in front of the young man, dropping his slushy, which Barry caught.

            “Barry wasn’t expecting to see-.” The boy stuttered, eyes landing on Eddie standing beside him.

            “Cisco, where’s Caitlyn?”

            “She, uh, went down to the med bay, I, uh, think?” He said, still eyeing Eddie. Barry just rolled his eyes before flashing down to her.

            “Hey, I know this is sudden, but I brought you someone to run a test or two on.” He smiled at the girl, who seemed unphased by his sudden appearance.

            “Barry, We need to talk about this.” Cisco said, walking down the stairs, followed by the ex-detective. Caitlyn noticing the distress in his voice, looked up, eyes going wide as she dropped what ever she was holding.

            “Hey Dr. Snow.” Eddie blushed, not enjoying the sudden eyes on him. Caitlyn looked at him for a second before turning on Barry, mouth open to ask, when he stopped her. He told them both what happened, skipping over his reason for being on the bridge, and their blissful morning.

            “You say you bent the needle? And the knife did nothing?” She asked Eddie as she started moving around the lab.

            “Teleport, really?” Cisco said. “Isn’t that the second time we’ve seen this power?

            “Cisco!” Caitlyn and Barry hissed at the same time.

            “To answer your questions, yes neither worked. I honestly don’t even know if you could run tests at this point.” He said as she came over with a needle in her hand, cleaning his arm.

            “It’s a good thing I had some diamond tipped needles ordered after the meta discovery.” She said, sticking him with ease. Smirking at his wincing.

            “Ow. Warn a guy next time!” He whined, rubbing the wound as she backed away to the microscope, Barry laughing the whole time.

            “Invinciman!” Cisco said, as he glared at him. “What? I haven’t had practice naming for awhile.” He shrugged.

            “This is interesting.” Caitlyn said, ignoring the outburst. “Your cells seem to be jumping, if that makes since. Almost like its constantly teleporting.” She said, moving over to inspect his arm again. “Your skin closed back up almost instantly, but feels fleshy,” She took a small blade trying to scrape at his arm. “I think I can still scrape some skin cells, even if it wont break.” She said, before moving back to her desk, brows furrowing in as she looked at the cells.

            “What is it?”

            “His skin is coated in a thin layer of, something.” She struggled, letting Barry look. He gasped.

            “It Kevlar.” He said, looking at Eddie. “Weren’t you wearing your vest the night you shoot yourself?”

            “Yeah, I had to pull it down to make it stick.” He said.

            “What about the night of the accelerator explosion?”

            “I think so.” Eddie thought. “ I think that was when we were trying to lift that car off of a guy who wrecked right before it went active.” He said.

            “And sacrificing yourself took great strength as well.” Caitlyn said, suddenly piecing it all together. “It all makes sense.” She said, moving back in front of the microscope.

            “Will someone explain?” Eddie asked, still confused.

            “When the explosion happened, there was the chance for metas to form powers. When I got struck by lightning it increased the movement of my electrons, but others who were in the blast range didn’t develop anything, like yourself.” Barry explained.

            “But when you matched the same experiences of that night, somehow your body allowed for a change. I’m not sure what caused the teleportation, but your strength and skin density makes sense.” Caitlyn finished, noticing his reaction. Eddie’s eyes went wide, staring at Barry.

            “It was you.”


	5. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to apologize now. I really wanted this to be a nice long chapter, but I started to lose track once I had to stop one night and haven't gotten back to it for a while. So I'm finishing this one up for now and will start anew in chapter 6
> 
> As always thanks for holding in there with me!

 

Everyone in the room froze as Eddie moved towards Barry.

            “What do you mean?” He asked, a little concerned.

            “I saw the lightning strike your lab, I froze, concerned for your safety.” He said. “I wanted more then anything to run to check on you.” He said in awe.

            “And when you found him all you wanted was to save him., you didn’t want him to hurt.” Caitlyn said, Eddie nodding in conformation.

            “Okay, it’s my turn to be confused.” Cisco said.

            “You can teleport, because you wanted to protect me.” Barry said, staring back into the blonde’s eyes. The two continued to creep closer together, Cisco clearing his throat.

            “I’m going to leave you guys here to figure this out.” He said retreating out of the room, Caitlyn following behind.

            The two men continued to stare at each other, until Eddie finally wrapped his arms around the brunet, Barry’s arms coming to rest around his neck. Their lips met, and the world seemed to snap. Suddenly they couldn’t bear to be even the tiniest bit away from the other, teeth clacking, as they got more feverish in their actions. Eddie pushed Barry back, suddenly in the room on the island. Barry pulled him down as he fell on the bed, vibrating with excitement as Eddie’s hands started to explore his back. Eddie pulled his shirt up over his head, discarding it before moving to his pants, ripping them off with out much care. Barry moaned at the sheer strength the man had, pulling him apart as he kissed him, back arching as a slick finger breached his entrance. He whined when Eddie pulled back, a smirk on his face as he kissed down the lithe body under him, tongue dipping into his belly button, as he looked up into brown eyes heavy with lust. Barry kept eye contact until the warm mouth engulfed his length whole.

            “Fuck Eddie!” He shouted, hands tangling in the blond hair as the detective started to move along his length; opening up the man he loved. Barry didn’t notice the finger turn to two or three, but he felt when they left him feeling empty, groaning when the mouth left as well. He whined again, getting a laugh as Eddie got on top of him again, lining himself up against the brunette’s entrance.

Eddie wasted no time, thrusting in to the hilt, moaning at the tight heat that he slid into. He couldn’t believe he wasted all of this time not being with a man before. Sure the girls always caught his attention in high school, and when he lost the weight he was able to get laid when ever he wanted in college, and hell, Iris was great in bed, but Barry, he was different. Eddie, wanted nothing but to worship this man, make him feel as good as possible. He loved pulling those moans from the brown haired boy, watching him whimper as he hit his prostate again. Barry looked up at him, vibrating around his cock, with a smirk before squeezing his muscles down on him.

“Shit, Bear!” Eddie gasped, losing control as he spilled inside of his lover, noticing how he started to speed up his vibrations, shouting as he came shortly after, shaking around him. Eddie fell on top of him, sweaty and sticky as he nuzzled into the speedsters neck. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing the spot he tried to bruise earlier.

“I love you, too Eddie.” Barry smiled, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his head. “So how about we get another shower, so I can watch some TV with my favorite protector.” He teased.

“Sounds like a deal, as long as I get to hold my favorite speedster tight in my arms.” He smiled back, teleporting them to the shower.

“I know you’ll keep me warm and safe, like my personal guardian.” Barry kissed him. “Guardian, I like that.” He smiled.

“I thought naming the meta’s was Cisco’s job?” Eddie laughed, stepping into the warm spray, pulling Barry in behind him.

“Yea, but he’d give you a name like telasteel, or the invincible Houdini. At least mines simple and kind of hot.” Barry winked, grabbing the soap.

“Fine, I guess I could have worse things to deal with then my boyfriend giving me a superhero name that he finds hot.” Eddie smiled, kissing him again, pulling back when Barry froze. “What?”

“You said boyfriend.” Barry said, shocked.

“Is that not okay?” He questioned, suddenly scared. Barry looked at him, a smile starting to spread.

“It’s what I always wanted, but never thought I’d get the luxury to be.” He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him under the spray of the water. “I love you.” He smiled, as Eddie turned the water off.

“I love you too.” Eddie smiled back, going to get them towels. He started to dry off when suddenly he was sprayed with water, turning to see Barry shaking himself like a dog, water flying everywhere as he speed dried himself. “That’s just wrong Bear!” He laughed, covering himself as he continued to get pelted with water, twisting his towel and snapping it at the speedster’s ass when he finished.

“Ow!” Barry yelped, hands moving to cover his rear. “That hurt Eddie!” He blushed.

“Yeah, imagine that as a bunch of tiny water droplets.” He laughed, poking him in the side before pulling him into a tight hug. “I wasn’t aware that I was dating a human dog.” He laughed, kissing his dry hair.

“Does that mean I can get away with anything if I give you the big puppy dog eyes?” Barry asked, doing his best attempt, causing Eddie to laugh.

“No, don’t think those will work for you very well.”

“Guess I’ll just have to get you wrapped around my finger somehow then.” Barry winked, kissing his cheek before flashing into a pair of Eddie’s sweatpants and his old police academy shirt. “Why don’t you get dressed while I make popcorn?” He said before disappearing again.

“Nothing’s ever going to be slow again.” Eddie laughed, walking into his room.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

 

Eddie lent against the doorway, watching as Barry moved around the kitchen, smiling at how right it felt. He laughed when Barry turned around, jumping when he saw him, trying to save the popcorn he accidently threw into the air.

“Do you have a thing against making noise so I’m not scared about you appearing behind me?” Barry panted, catching his breath, jumping again when Eddies arms were suddenly wrapped around him, as he teleported behind him.

            “Why would I give you a warning, when you look so cute when I surprise you?” Eddie laughed, teleporting them to the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, this has been done for a very long time. I've been trying to get my life together for some time just need to get a chance to get this all in order

Eddie smiled as Barry curled up in his lap to watch some show on TV. He could care less about what there were watching, he was just happy to have Barry in his arms. Barry on the other hand was really into watching reruns of Bob’s Burgers, laughing at the stupid antics of the cartoon.  
“Are you ever going to stop staring and actually watch the show?” Barry finally asked him after two episodes.  
“Why? I was watching the show!” Eddie said, blushing.  
“Eddie, I have super speed, remember? I can turn my head faster then you can blink, I saw you every time staring at me instead of the TV.” Barry scolded  
“Fine Bear, I wasn’t watching the TV, but I was watching the best show around.” He said, smiling back. “Your laugh is the best sound track of all time, the way the light sparkles in your eye during the sad moments, or the little gasp you make when you’re surprised, but my personal favorite is the way you start to slightly vibrate as you get excited. You give the best performance Bear, especially here in my old Academy shirt.” Eddie kissed his forehead as he pulled him into his arms tighter. Barry wanted to say something back, make a smart comment about how he wasn’t that entertaining, but was so awestruck by the smooth way Eddie responded.   
* * * * * * * * * * *

It was a week later while the two lay on the couch like that night when Barry finally got a call from Joe.  
“Look Barry, I know you’re in the Honeymoon Phase and all, but you need to get your ass to work. People are starting to ask about your ‘medical leave of absence’ and I can’t cover any more.” Joe grumbled on the phone before hanging up. Barry sighed, knowing his guardian was right, he did need to finally return to the real world, he couldn’t continue to hide behind a fake note from Caitlyn. Eddie held him tight to his chest and he used that solid weight to ground him as he forced himself out of his arms and off of the couch.  
“Bear?” Eddie questioned as he watch Barry suddenly appear fully dressed.  
“That was Joe. I can’t keep living off of my ‘med leave’ I have to go back to work.” He said sad to leave the warm embrace that was the man he loved.  
“Hey, I’ll still be here when you get off, hell, maybe I’ll pop around town for a bit today.” Eddie smiled, kissing Barry’s forehead.   
“Only if one of those places is the lab, I promised Caitlyn and Cisco I’d get you back in there so they could run a few more tests.” Barry glared at him. As much as Eddie hated having to go se the two scientists, he was happy that Barry had finally gotten used to the idea that he was around again.  
“Fine, but only if I can ravish you on a Hawaiian beach tonight.” Eddie smirked, knowing it would drive the speedster mad.  
“You’re lucky that I have to be at work in 20 seconds or I’d do that now.” Barry groaned before rushing up to peck Eddie’s cheek and then darting out the door.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Eddie popped into his old apartment, grabbing the few remaining things that were there before returning them to the island. He was thankful Barry stopped them from selling it right away, but figured now that he had his island with Barry, there was no need to keep the place collecting dust.  
He mulled around for a bit, tried going to one of his favorite coffee shops when he remembered they all thought he was dead, groaning he popped into Star Labs, knowing if he didn’t that Barry would give him an earful.  
“Hey there Ed, glad you finally came back.” Caitlyn smiled at him when she saw him in the room. “Give me a second to get some things ready then we can start the tests.” Eddie just sat on the metal chair next to her desk and mentally rolled his eyes. They’d been harassing him for some time to do more tests, something about making sure his powers were stable and something else he couldn’t really remember.  
“So what all do you have in store for me today Doc?” He asked when she finally turned toward him again.  
“Well, We’re doing another blood test first, then we’ll get some sensors hooked up and do some physical tests of your abilities.” She smiled, holding another one of her diamond tipped needles.   
“Great.” He muttered as she stuck his left arm, taking three vials of blood before she finally took the needle out of his arm.   
“Ok this part is going to be weird. Usually we’d have you hooked directly to the machine, but since we need to have some grasp on your teleporting skills we’ll have to do this wirelessly.” She said as she started applying gel to the sensor pads. “I’ll need you to go change into those black shorts over there and leave your shirt off.” She nodded with her head.  
“Great, now I get to be the test monkey for the day.” Eddie grumbled as he changed, remembering why he always hated going to see doctors. When he finally came back out Cisco was at the computers, prepping some sort of test programs as Caitlyn started to press the pads against his skin. After the twenty or so pads were applied all over his body they positioned him in the center of the room.  
“Ok Eddie, We’re going to start with a simple stress test. I just need you to get on the treadmill there and start jogging, I’ll let you know when we’re good.” Cisco said as Eddie just rolled his eyes. About five minutes later he was finally allowed to stop running. Eddie took a drink and looked up to see Cisco setting up some kind of Punching bag. “Next, we’re going to have you just hit the bag here. We need a few good punches and sideswipes from both arms, and a few kicks and knees. Think you can do that?”  
“Sure Cisco, sounds just like a regular day at the gym.” Eddie said, smiling like a smart ass. He kicked the bag first, giving it a few good knees after, smirking as he positioned himself for a good punch. He went in for a kidney punch, side stepping and elbowing the bag with his other arm, repeating on the other side when he heard a buzzer go off. The bag fell from the ceiling, surprising Eddie as a robotic like thing came at him. It got a good swipe at his face, before moving to the side like he did earlier, striking with an elbow. “Son of a bitch.” Eddie swore, as he felt the slight pain in his nose, thankful it wasn’t worse. He swiped his leg, knocking the thing on the ground before slamming his foot into its center. He was surprised when it pushed him off, sending him back a bit. It went in for another punch but Eddie caught it, snapping off that arm and then flipping the robot behind him, smashing it to pieces.  
“Awe man, I liked that one.” Cisco moaned at his creations demise.  
“You could have told me you were going to have me fighting a robot, and to go easy on it.” Eddie patted his shoulder, trying his best not to be annoyed by the surprise.  
“You’re right.” Cisco pouted.   
“Ok, moving on. We have a few red spots around the room. We want you to teleport back and forth in no particular order for a few minutes.” Caitlyn said from the control panel, pointing to a few of the spots. Eddie, bounced back and forth between a few spots until Caitlyn said to stop. She hit a few buttons and had him teleport once more before coming up to him. “Ok, here’s where we get a bit crazy. We want you to start making longer jumps. Teleporting as far as you can and as many places as you can in the next five minutes, just make sure you keep a hold of this receiver so we can calculate the distances. Eddie smiled, jumping straight to the island, and grabbing a beer before jumping to the bridge where he found Barry.  
It hurt his heart still, knowing that Barry was so depressed, but he was happy that he had finally been able to step up and pull him out of that depression as he jumped to Barry’s room at Joe’s. He looked around at all of the science awards he still had on his wall and smiled looking at a picture of him, Iris and Barry. He made a mental note to contact her as he jumped to Starling City.   
He stood at the top of the Queen’s Consolidated building, looking down as She walked out of the building. Iris walked up to a man, greeted him with a kiss before the two walked away. He felt the guilt start to rise but decided he needed to move on. Next he bounced to a friend’s farm in Oklahoma just for the distance before he decided to start scoping out Hawaiian beaches. Three beaches later and he was moving on to Japan. He dropped off his discarded beer bottle in a trash can and moved across to Europe, thinking of all the different places he always wanted to visit before he finally made his way back to the lab.  
“Great, Thanks Eddie. We’ll get back to you on the results later.” Caitlyn smiled after she took all of the damn pads off of him. He was changing back into his clothes when he heard Cisco suddenly shout.  
“That’s it! The invincible Houdini! No that’s dumb, Telasteel!” Cisco said as Caitlyn groaned. Eddie just laughed as he entered back into the room.  
“Bear said you might try something like those, but he’s already got my name covered Cisco.”  
“No, no, no. Naming meta’s is my thing!” Cisco pouted. “Plus a name like Honey comb or Sugar stick aren’t real hero names.” Caitlyn and Eddie laughed at his stupid names as Eddie started to walk away.  
“No, Cisco, those aren’t but my wittle speddy bear didn’t use one of those.” He said trying his best sappy lover voice. “He came up with Guardian.” He smirked, felling proud of his name.  
“Shit, that’s good.” Cisco stomped away as the others continued to laugh, bitter that Barry beat him again.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Eddie paced around the house, waiting on Barry to get home, passing back and forth in front of the computer. On the screen was a contact page for Iris, the same page that he stopped at, unsure of how to tell his ex (does it count if you died?) fiancé that he was still alive. He had started to type and email but couldn’t decided what to type. Then he tried video message, but couldn’t find the courage to press record. He kept mumbling under his breath, stopping at the computer then continued to pace until suddenly his phone went off.  
“Hey, Ed, can you jump over to my apartment? I want to move my stuff into the condo, but cant really run with a couch and a bunch of boxes.” Barry laughed as he waited for Eddie’s response. Eddie didn’t waste the time, appearing next to Barry instead. “Well shit, could have given me a warning first.” Barry gasped, quickly catching a box he dropped.  
“I’ve already told you, why would I spoil getting to see your cute expression every time I scare you?” Eddie laughed as he helped Barry move all of his stuff to one side of the apartment. “This all?” He asked a few minutes later.  
“Yeah, Everything else belongs to the landlord.” Barry nodded as he placed a hand on Eddie and his stuff, a second latter they were standing with the pile of boxes in the living room of the Island condo. Barry started running around, putting all of his stuff away within forty-five seconds. “Now that moving in is done.” Barry smiled in front of Eddie as he wraps his arms around his neck, “Why don’t we curl up on the couch for a while?” He smirked, giggling as the blond kissed the smirk off his lips.


End file.
